User talk:Temporal Umbra
This is where your messages will be! Like you asked... I made you admin :3 dont do anything stupid and only edit other people's pages for spelling errors! maria Skellington Black, even nude bases are over pg-13 on here, you have to complete the base, I'm giving you a warning... dlete it PLEASE Maria Skellington 03:42, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Black, you must finish the bases :3 no nudety becuase thats over pg-13 keep the unfinished bases on dA Please get them off! i can take away your admin you know... I'm just making you take it off becuase my mom and dad look at this wiki! THANK YOU ok now we should probably chat over the chat on here.... You on/ Can you chat right now? Im on now, so get on chat if you on :3 sry every time im on, your not XD and everytime your on, im not XD If your on right now, please get on chat :3 Maria Skellington 19:50, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much happy new years :3 Hi! Thanks for leaving the message! Can I chat with you right now? On chat? Hi black... So you left a message on Therazor113's wall? Thanks for doing that while I was gone :3. If your on we can chat now :3 Maria Skellington 15:32, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Zara! Haven't seen you in a while... aww. Anywho, if you could check your email when you get a chance, I emailed you part two of the story, along with questions reguarding your b-day present (which methinks is cheating, but whatever). Yes, I will write a romance if you so desire. Ya see how much I love you? XD. ~Tenn InvaderTenn 19:40, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Maria Skellington 00:50, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I miss you alot too!!! I haven't seen anybody on the chat for awhile... I get on there everytime I'm on :) if you see an icon that looks like a mummy, its me... It's really zim ductaped to a chair. The reast of the picture's on my profile. FYI i drew it :) I would love's to draw you something, but I can't :/. No scanner. :'(. PWEASE can I writes you a story?... I kinda have half of it done, sad as it is. XD. Well, if you really want a pic, I could try. I'd fail, but I could try. Let me know! Xoxo, ~Tenn InvaderTenn 21:51, January 18, 2012 (UTC) BLACK YOU ON I NEED SOMEONE TO CHAT WITH!!!!! Black, are you on. I'M TERRIBLY MISSING YOU AND TENN. Pweaase chat :( Maria Skellington 00:55, January 25, 2012 (UTC) please talk to us on our chat ?XD Therazor113 03:47, January 25, 2012 (UTC) sry :( fyi I finished the story!!!! http://www.fanpop.com/spots/invader-maria/articles/143190/title/tallest-dream-come-true WHY'D YOU LEAVE?!?!Maria Skellington 00:47, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Black. Haven't seen you in a while!!I I know you're not dead, becuase I've seen you ading pictures and whatever. I'll post your B-day pic later. I'm sry that we missed making a giant party :'( all my fualt Hey Zara! I'm on chat! InvaderTenn 22:33, February 29, 2012 (UTC) AutoMatic Message This is an automatic message. Please do not reply. You have been "grounded" from your Admin powers for your immature actions on the Wiki chat. For any other information, please talk to the owner.